In radar devices, there is a radar device for simultaneously displaying on a display where the echo image is displayed, a normal image and an enlarged image in which a part where a target object exists is enlarged (see JP2002-296341A).
However, the enlarged image in JP2002-296341A is only the normal image simply being enlarged, and a resolution level thereof is not changed. Therefore, the enlarged image includes the same information amount as the normal image.